


灵魂搁浅

by Karas_sin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Extremis, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 基于MCU的ABO故事。Alpha！Steve / Omega！TonyTony与Steve是一对甜蜜的AO情侣，同时还是美国超级英雄。现在，因为索科维亚协议，复仇者联盟分裂了。但Tony仍然是Steve的Omega，而且他们还有别的计划。





	1. Chapter 1

Steve在旧式翻盖手机亮起的瞬间被惊醒。

几乎在目光寻找到源头的同时，他就凭记忆里的位置地将手机握进掌中。屏幕上显示的“未知来电”似乎反而昭告了来电人的身份，Steve不由露出一个微笑。仿佛被看破后恼羞成怒，他手中的屏幕顿时黯淡了下去。  
Steve翻身下床给室友们留下条信息，套上外衣从窗户悄悄离开暂居的临时住所，直接沿着防火梯来到天台。

超级战士的四倍感知在夜晚喧嚣的空气中被最大限度地运用了起来，他一边观察着隐蔽的阴影一边注意着天空上的动静。

空气的流动在短时间内突然变强。

Steve拉下自己的兜帽，顺势伸手接住身着钢铁战衣从天而降的钢铁侠。

深色的潜行盔甲像个自动打开的礼物盒，露出Tony面泛红潮的棕色卷毛脑袋，Steve忍不住凑上去先给了来人一个吻。紧接着，小胡子天才就从盔甲里腿软的掉落出来，扑向超级士兵敞开的拥抱。自动向后退去的盔甲重新合拢并升空，如同完成了护送任务的沉默骑士，重新回到阴影里。

Alpha与Omega纠缠的信息素瞬间就在空气中浓重了起来。Tony有些急促地抚摸着Steve的金发和后颈，整个人都几乎倚靠进了对方的怀里。Steve为此不得不用力安抚着怀中人的背部，并最终将手掌停留在饱满、挺翘、圆润的臀部。God，Tony绝对有着这世界上最完美的一对屁股。他有些走神地想，抱着对方转了个身，将人抵在墙上。

“Miss me？”

他们缓慢而不舍地分开嘴唇，Steve看到Tony的眼睛用一种努力保持清醒地方式眨动着，像极了在大厦时，Tony曾向他演示过的一种鸡尾酒：在威士忌里融入糖和热咖啡，然后喷上一整层的奶油……Steve忍不住上前舔了舔遮掩在胡须下的柔软嘴唇，和记忆中的味道对比着。

香甜又醇厚，以及让人沉醉的微醺。

Tony被他的行为逗笑了。一边偏着头将更多的脖子暴露给对方，一边自觉将腿盘到超级士兵紧实的腰上。“So？就在这儿？”Steve将托着对方臀部的手往下滑了滑，手指移到更私密的部位摸了摸。“你还能坚持多久？”隔着柔软的布料他也能明显感觉到湿润的手感。Tony的胸膛立刻挺了起来。“God！Steve，别磨磨蹭蹭！”他低吼着，将腿缠地更紧以拉近他们之间的距离。

“Shush，Tony……”Steve安抚着他，嘴唇擦过对方的耳朵。他一边调整着力度，一边空出只手解开两人腰间的文明束缚。早已勃起的阴茎几乎是弹跳出来，空气里的信息素瞬间又提升了一个浓度。

“噢，Hi！终于，又见面了！’美国棒冰’。”Tony愉悦地在Alpha怀里扭了扭，将自己向前送入Steve的掌中，同时发出一声舒适的喟叹。他伸出手指滑过对方硬直的部位，挑了挑自己的眉毛：“只是友好互助？”  
Steve早已习惯了对方的态度，直接堵住了覆盖在胡须下的嘴唇。身为超级士兵的Alpha，Steve的阴茎可是拥有远超水准之上的份量。Tony很快就有些握不住手里的大家伙。Steve的喉咙里响起短促的笑声，将Omega柔软的身体往自己怀里又揉进了些。Tony甚至能清晰地感觉到贴着腿根内侧肌肤嚣张挤进来的饱满龟头，让他有一种自己正骑在上面的错觉。

Omega有些腿软地哼了哼，并完全放弃了和对方较劲的想法。他直接将整个上半身都依靠在面前宽阔的胸肌上，一边攀附着Steve臂膀上的肌肉，一边用牙齿泄愤地啃噬着露在领口外的皮肤。“Tony…… ”Steve愉快地叹了口气，“没在帮忙。”Ton明显感觉到威胁着自己的东西变得更精神了。他不由咽了咽口水：“我们应该去开房，找一张真正的床。说真的，最近的酒店也就几百米！”

“而你等不到那时候。”Steve肯定地说，掐着Tony的腰将整个人举了起来，“I know you.”他低头埋入Tony的腹部，嘴唇沿着肚脐下生长毛发的部位落下无数亲吻，直到来到Omega翘起的部位，然后毫不犹豫地含进嘴里。”Shit！Steve！“Tony立刻夹紧了腿间的金色脑袋，骑在对方宽厚的肩膀上。”这是作弊！我们抗议作弊！操！“他大吼着，手指揪着那些短短的金发。

色情的吮吸声再加上Omega毫不克制地放纵呻吟与脏话大全，Tony感觉自己整个人仿佛都要被Steve摁进墙里。他忍不住将自己往对方嘴里送进去更多，大量的唾液沿着阴茎滑到早已湿软的后穴位置，几乎不用费力就让Steve停留在那里的手指挤了进去。

超级士兵完美的手指摸索着向内深入，很快就找到了微微打开的缝隙。被触碰内腔口的刺激立刻让Omega绷紧了腰向前挺，被包裹在温暖口腔里的阴茎也向着Steve喉咙深处冲去。Steve用灵活的舌头转移走Tony的注意力，手指也退出来了些。只是浅浅在穴口处进出着。

“Fuck me！Steve，我要你到我里面来。”Tony用大腿磨蹭着Steve的脑袋：“操！把你的大鸡巴塞进来！让它干活儿！”

Steve有些无奈地看了Tony一眼，他缓慢地让嘴退离开Omega的下体。包裹着唾液的部位在夜风中仿佛裹了层透亮的糖衣。“Language，Tony.”Steve用鼻尖蹭了蹭Tony昂着下巴露出来的脖子，嘴唇覆盖到另一个对Omega来说极度敏感的部位。“别用你刚吸了老二的嘴说这个，”Tony动了动肩膀，有些控制不住地颤抖。“要么现在咬我，要么立刻操我。”“Tony……”Steve拉长了声音，将倔强的天才脑袋摁在自己肩膀上。“让人失望的选择……”Tony有些不满地嘟囔，然后在Steve对着他颈后腺体咬下去的那一刻疯狂颤抖起来。

Omega以肉眼可见的软化速度彻底瘫软在了Alpha怀里，下身更是仿佛失禁一般湿的不行。Steve轻松抱起终于安静下来的Omega，掏出兜里准备好的手帕帮他擦拭，然后脱下自己的外套盖在Tony身上。“现在，我们去找张床。”

Tony蜷缩在Steve怀里满足地哼了哼。

所有Alpha在面对发情的Omega都会像只野兽，即使是拥有四倍自制力的Steve也不例外。因为他同时也有着远超普通Alpha的性欲，特别是当他面对自己的Omega：Tony。四倍的占有欲作祟，他甚至不想让人多看自己怀中的宝贝一眼。

酒店前台对这种直接扛着发情期Omega来开房的Alpha早已司空见惯，最多感叹下对方体型看上去很棒，而不会猜到正被美国本土通缉而流亡在外的美国队长正抱着另一名超级英雄钢铁侠。更别提这里只是坐落在欧洲小城里的一家普通旅馆罢了。

Steve低调而迅速地开好了房间，全程都抱着Tony没有松过手。Omega躲在外套里故意咬着他的耳朵，一边碎碎念着大堆关于潜行装甲制服的各项数据或者其它什么科学理论。总之，他敢保证自己的耳垂上已经印满某人的齿印。

老式公寓改造的套房看上去朴素又温馨，两人却没功夫欣赏，他们目标明确地直接进到卧室，Steve将Tony轻轻扔到了床上。

Tony掀开身上的衣服，然后迅速蹬掉了鞋子。“不准去洗澡！也不准戴套！”亿万富翁躺在廉价的木床上，傲慢地拉开上衣拉链发出命令。“现在立刻马上给我上来”旧式弹簧床垫随着他的每一个动作发出咯吱声，却仍然不能阻止Tony将气氛带入另一个方向。Steve忍不住咽了咽口腔里不断分泌的唾液，一把脱下了自己的T恤。

为了方便盔甲穿戴，Tony只穿了身方便行动的训练服——介于此行的目的，他当然没有穿内裤。Omega扭动着肩膀将自己从衣服里剥出来，并在Steve的协助下快速成为赤身裸体的状态。他抬起腿踩在Alpha还穿着裤子的档上，脚趾危险地摁压着隐藏在下面的凶器。““Sweet heart，don't let me wait.””Tony舔了舔嘴唇，棕色的眼睛充满暗示地看着对方。“I want you inside me.”

没有一个Alpha能在自己的Omega如此挑逗下无动于衷，更何况Steve简直是要命地迷恋着Tony Stark。他忍不住叹了口气，充满宠溺的那种。然后毫不犹豫地选择去满足对方。  
omega温暖的生殖腔就像甜蜜的地狱，让每一个投身其中的Alpha都恨不得溺毙于此。但对Tony来说，他更想死在美国队长坚硬、火热、超尺寸的老二上。

Steve就像架重型坦克碾压着Tony，肌肤紧密贴合交换着汗液与信息素。Alpha饱满的胸肌抵在Omega面前，充满力量的手臂架着对方的双腿膝弯。他们的胯骨互相挤压着，超级士兵窄实的腰部紧紧嵌在Tony的双腿之间。处于热潮期中的Tony完全软化了，更何况他正处于最安全的、被他的Alpha所完全包围的状态。大量从后穴涌出的液体也证明他早就准备好了迎接。Steve几乎不用费什么功夫就把阴茎送进了Tony体内，直抵内腔口。

小胡子天才发出一连串的谓叹，在床铺深处抽着气。他的脑子已经被清热搅弄成了一锅热水，只会本能地追逐着想要的东西：Tony开始不自觉地收缩自己的腹部催促Steve。

Steve将手掌下滑了些，沿着大腿一路揉弄。“Come on！Steeeeeve——”Omega发出不满足的声音，充满Stark式的嘲讽：“你是年纪太大找不着路吗？”Steve的眼神黯了黯，腰部一动让龟头浅浅探入第二层入口——显然他成功阻止了Tony原本要继续的更多抱怨：“That’s you are，Exactly！”

Omega的腿抖了抖，嘴里的声音也变了调。Steve安抚地亲了亲Tony湿润泛红的眼角，并给了他一个深深地亲吻。与Tony所表现的放浪形骸不同，他的Omega部分总是特别的难以开放。这也是Steve想要放慢节奏的原因。随着大量唾液被灌入Omega嘴里，Steve明显感觉到身下又迎接了一波情液的洗礼。他压制着自己想要冲锋的欲望，缓慢地向前推进了些。但Tony还是全身绷紧地僵硬在Steve身下。“God！”他为自己翻了个白眼，“Sorry honey，还是那么艰难。Uh?”

“It’s Ok.Tony.”Steve引导Omega的双腿挂在自己腰上，腾出手安抚怀中紧张的腰背。“我们知道问题在哪儿不是吗？”他用脸颊磨蹭着对方精心修剪的胡须，另一只手固定住对方的臀部。“你知道我要做什么了，对吧？”Tony点点头，大腿磨蹭了一下后乖巧地侧过脖子，将Omega的腺体部位彻底裸露出来——向着另一个Alpha：“I’m ready。”

Steve温柔地舔弄着那里，另一边却坚定的将Omega的下半身向自己的方向推挤。粗壮的阴茎向着自己的地盘又深入了一步。Tony难耐地哼了哼，夹杂着痛苦与欢愉。Steve的目光垂了垂，用犬齿叼咬住肿起的腺体。在他刺破皮肤那刻，腰也随之一沉。

Tony发出一声控制不住地尖叫，然后截然而止变成一连串呜咽。stove的呼吸也加重了不少，在一次成功地突破后，他开始有节奏地顶弄着怀中的躯体。随着阵地徐徐推进，Omega也逐渐交出更多的自己。Tony像是和床彻底融为了一体，无力地在Steve的进出中起伏。他的喉咙里只能发出一些破碎而不成调的单音节与抽泣，反而诱发了Steve内心更多掠夺的欲望。

他跪坐在床上，将Tony的下半身悬空钉在自己档上。这个角度让Alpha进入地更深也更容易了，Tony眨着湿润的眼睛无辜地看着Steve，并不自觉地咬了咬自己的嘴唇。“Steve？”

Alpha的信息素瞬间又变地更富攻击性了些，Omega不自觉地缩了缩肩膀。同时他的肠道也狠狠绞着体内坚挺的阴茎。Steve靠咬住后槽牙才没让自己直接放开了冲刺。

他艰难地给了Tony一个安抚的笑容，揉了揉对方柔软的卷毛。Omega享受地眯起了眼睛，像一只温顺的猫咪。Steve感觉到一阵干渴，忍不住低下头开始汲取Omega嘴里的唾液。“唔嗯——”Tony发出一阵哼哼，身体也随之投降。Steve能明显感觉到对方体内的变化，紧绷的肌肉一旦有了软化的迹象，他便不再克制等待。

“唔！啊哈……”在他们短暂分开换气的同时，Steve也抱着omega调整好了姿势。等他再一次含住对方探出的舌尖时，阴茎也粗暴地捅向了更深处。“嗯！”Tony猛地睁大了眼睛看着Steve，琥珀色的瞳孔颤动着如同一只掉进了陷阱的小动物。Steve轻轻地用舌尖刷过对方的口腔上颚，在随之而来的激烈抖动中加快了进攻的步伐。

Tony彻底成了暴风雨中的小船，任由Steve掌握他的一切欲望。


	2. Chapter 2

等Tony开始恢复正常的思考能力，已经差不多过了三天、或者四天？Tony迷迷糊糊地趴在床上想。干净的床铺上有阳光的味道，而清爽的身体则证明Steve把他照顾的很好。

Tony忍不住勾了勾嘴角，Steve果然是他的发情期最佳巢穴。即使对方现在不在身边，但是被包裹在Alpha强势的信息素味道里，与酸软的身体都让小胡子Omega满足不已。哪怕他现在还处于双腿无力合拢的状态。

Tony将枕头抱进怀里蹭了蹭，无意间碰到自己肿胀的胸部。粗糙的布料擦过乳尖所带来的刺激令他忍不住吸了口气。上一轮中场休息时，Steve可是在那里流连忘返了个够，明明他自己才是两人之间胸更大的那个。  
不过说真的，Steve昨晚都快要给他吸出奶来了！如果他真的有那玩意儿的话。

Tony忍不住想起Steve的嘴唇和牙齿还有舌头是如何对待自己，还有那双手掌……God！Tony忍不住蜷缩起来，将自己的小腿交缠在一起。他不用看也知道，自己胸上的指印和屁股上的一定同样壮观。在他睡着、更准确一点形容是昏过去前。Steve让他趴在床上，一边揉着他的胸，掐着他的乳尖；另一只手则握着他的骶骨，或者按着腰、屁股之类的。

总之，Alpha超规格的体能让他简直就像台永动机，又深又稳地从背后顶弄着自己。而且每次，粗长的阴茎都快要退到后穴口，然后又破开直接内腔口捅到底。硕大的龟头凶猛地挤开一层层褶皱与肌理，到最深的位置。

他就是只被Steve骑在身下的母狗，努力翘着屁股含住一切。

Omega一边回忆一边不自觉地夹紧了大腿，仿佛想挽留住记忆里那种让人疯狂的进出感。他吸着鼻子捕捉空气中Alpha的味道，后穴渐渐又起了湿滑的感觉。老天，Tony对自己翻了个白眼。他是真的一秒都不能离开那根二战老兵的巨屌就对了。

“你醒了。”Steve缀着笑意的声音在身后响起，Tony转头撇了他一眼又收回了目光。Steve并不在意，只是将手里托着的早餐盘放好在咖啡桌上后，来到床边。他揉了揉Tony的脑袋，将人翻转并拉进怀里。“吃点东西？”Tony懒洋洋地打量着Steve，故意拉长了声音：“说真的？我还没刷牙呢，甜心。”Steve露出一个特别灿烂的笑容，“我知道，所以我刷了。”  
他低头吻向怀里的Omega，在抗议的挣扎中坚决完成舔过每一颗牙齿的任务。“Shit，Steve！”Tony捶打着面前结实的肌肉：“这一点都不浪漫！糟、透、了！”他迅速在超级士兵的怀里调整好自己的位置，发出指令。“抱我去浴室，现在！”

“遵命，Sir。”Steve托着Tony的屁股将人单手抱起，目标明确地走向盛满水的浴缸。Tony在沉入温水的那一刻发出了满足的叹息。Steve紧跟着脱掉自己的衣服，熟练地迈入浴缸开始帮Omega按摩身体。Tony对此发出一长串舒适满足的哼哼。

“真正的美式服务，Uh？”他抬起脚踩在Steve肩膀上，一点也不在乎展现给对方的是什么光景。“靠近点，大兵。”Tony勾勾手指，脚后跟越过Alpha肩头滑向后背。Steve一边亲吻着嘴边光滑的大腿内侧，一边让Omega整个身体都弯折了起来。“进来。”Tony伸手捏住Steve的耳朵，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我饿死了。”

经过一轮极度耗费体力的晨间性爱后，Tony是真的饿坏了。Steve并没有真的做到最后，在满足完Omega后就抱着他离开了浴室来到沙发。他将牛奶和煎蛋等早餐推到对方面前，然后开始帮Tony擦干头发。小胡子富豪一边快速地补充着能量，一边将视线不断瞄向Steve草草裹着浴巾的胯下。Dear，那可真是没法让人忽略的存在啊。Tony咽下嘴里的东西，舔了舔挂在胡须上的牛奶沫。没注意到Steve的喉结也动了动。

“我不吃了。”Tony推开面前的东西，恹恹地摊倒进沙发里。Steve对此毫不意外。热潮期的Omega并不会有太强烈的进食欲望，更别说是眼前这些“健康食品”了。如果不是真的饿了，Steve还要花更多力气才能劝对方主动吃下食物。他端起燕麦粥搅了搅，试图再喂Tony吃一些。Tony不满地看了他一眼，最终在“队长式坚持”的目光下含住了勺子。

到第三勺Tony是真的一点儿也不想再吃了。现在哪怕是甜甜圈和芝士汉堡也不能打动最爱垃圾食品的小胡子富豪，因为他现在只想要一样东西——棕色的大眼睛再次光明正大地瞟向Steve被浴巾遮盖的部位。

“最近怎么样？”Tony试图挪开视线，将自己的注意力转移到其他方向。“有一些进展，几乎都在东欧那边。”Steve耸耸肩，开始解决Tony剩下的食物。  
战场老兵的用餐速度总是特别快，更别提他根本见不得任何食物被浪费。与号称最爱快餐食品却肠胃脆弱的Omega不同，Steve对食物的要求低到令人发指的程度——新世纪的食品加工对二战老人来说可是宛如天堂。

“看来是Natasha的地盘了。”Tony挠着自己下巴上的短胡须哼了哼，“Clint那边的结果也出来了，和Long一样，都是在家监禁。”Tony耸了耸肩，“和他的退休计划没有太大冲突。”  
“那就好。”Steve点点头，快速地吞咽掉最后一个三明治。“其它人呢？”

“老样子，除了Vision。”Tony忍不住咂了下嘴，“他差不多已经发现了。”手指在两人之间迅速比划一下，“Friday拦不住，早晚他就会知道全部的事。说不定他现在就已经在计算该何时出发去见自己的小女友。”

“Tony……”Steve用纸巾仔细地擦干净手嘴，然后坐到Omega的身边将人揽进怀里。“你还在生她的气。”“仅次于你。”Tony撇开头哼了哼，“反正那小姑娘也只听你的话，我不过是’Stark’而已。”“再给她点时间，她会明白的。”Steve揉了揉Tony的脖子，将吻落在他额顶。

“说真的，我们干嘛浪费时间讨论这些。”Tony推开Steve，然后毫不客气地将手掌摁在觊觎已久的地方。“亲爱的，你的自制力就用在这儿？”天才工程师灵活的手指隔着浴巾揉弄着Alpha肿胀的阴茎，拇指在顶端处慢慢打着圈。“我睡够了，也休息好了，还吃了东西。”Tony凑到Steve面前，伸出舌尖扫过对方的嘴唇。“是时候让我们回到床上去啦！Uncle Steve，我的棒棒冰呢？”

Steve看着Tony充满暗示地眨动棕色眼睛，不由跟着露出个宠溺的笑容。他捧着Omega的臀部将人整个放在自己身上，让对方将所有重量都挤压在胯骨上的同时，亲吻对方掩藏在小胡须里的下巴。“噢，你不想到床上。”Tony无辜地眨着眼睛，紧接着露出个狡猾的表情。“等不及了吗，甜心？”他大方地分开膝盖跪在沙发上，翘着屁股悬空在Alpha的档上。被撑开的浴袍下面显然再无任何遮挡，Tony不客气地一把扯掉身下人腰间的遮挡。

“早安，Mr.Rogers！又见面了哦？”Tony扭着腰蹭了蹭挺立的阴茎，“你不考虑帮帮自己的小伙伴吗？Steve。”晨间的阳光穿过玻璃和纱帘沐浴在Tony身上，连着从肩膀滑落的浴袍一起。将Omega包裹在温暖而甜蜜的氛围中，散发出格外香甜可口的双倍奶油拿铁味道。Steve的呼吸不由地开始加重，他把手掌轻轻放到在身上作乱的屁股上，用了点气力去揉捏那饱满的臀肉。  
长着薄茧的手指几乎没有任何犹豫就沿着臀缝来到后穴口。Tony轻声哼了哼，腰部下沉主动将抵在入口的指尖浅浅地含了进去。肠道在扭动中收缩起来，一些黏滑的情液沿着手指从后穴滴下来。Tony的舌尖从嘴角滑到口腔内测，双手撑到肖想已久的腹肌上。他一点点将自己的盆骨向下压，大腿内侧的肌肤磨蹭着Alpha堪称伟岸的巨物。  
“来呀，队长。”Omega像只猫咪般在Alpha鼻端前嗅来嗅去，然后伸出舌尖一下一下地舔过唇边的嘴角。Steve忍不住想要捕捉住那条灵活的舌头，Tony却在躲开的同时发出得意地闷笑，并成功在对方的耳垂上留下一串牙印。

早已习惯了Tony在热潮期各种脾气的Steve无奈地叹气。每次到了后期，随着理智的回归，Tony就会开始越发倾向于加强对性事的主动权与掌控力。哪怕他的欲望明明没有丝毫消退。Steve乐于在这期间遵从和满足对方的控制欲，因为这同时也意味着——他会得到一个更坦诚开放的Tony。

Steve扶着阴茎抵在Omega的后穴口，几乎不用费什么力气就将前端送了进去。Tony深吸一口气，挺直的腰背像伸了个大大的懒腰。他开始缓慢地、研磨着含在屁股里的老二慢慢向下吞进。“慢慢来，Tony。”Steve抓着他的胯骨，以方便帮对方调整角度。“你做的很好。”  
Tony将额头抵在Steve的肩膀上，随着巨物在体内进入的更多，他有些不爽地捏了一把Steve的胸肌。“噢我亲爱的Steve，你的美国香肠总是这么让人生气。嘶——我不是说我讨厌它，好吧！你知道的，我爱死你的屌了，天佑美利坚！”“Tony……”Steve有些无奈地想去亲吻对方，以堵住那张停不下俏皮话的嘴。“停止干扰我！”Tony低吼，“操！我有说过你的鸡巴有多棒吗？好吧，我一定说过很多次了！”

Steve拧着眉，这不上不下的状态同样使他难熬。所以他忍不住直接抱着人从沙发上站了起来，蓄势已久的阴茎顺势一举突破了所有障碍直接突入进Omega的内腔口。Tony发出了失控的尖叫，在一阵强列的酸软后浑身都抖了起来。

感谢超级士兵血清带来的四倍力量，Omega在他掌中稳稳当当——但失重下的深入进入所带来的双重刺激还是令两人一时僵硬在原地。Steve闭紧眼睛发出一声低沉地闷哼，额角的青筋也鼓胀起来。“God，你简直比米开朗基罗的雕塑还完美。”  
Tony抱紧Alpha可靠的肩臂，手指深陷在背部完美的肌肉里：“当然，这是废话……大卫、可没有，你这种尺寸的，老二。”他能感觉到自己是如何绞紧体内那根巨物的，甚至清晰地感觉到上面的每一个纹路和突起。Tony慢慢吐出停驻在胸口里的多余氧气，在Steve向前迈出一步时再次屏住了呼吸。

“我们回床上。”Steve压低了嗓音，Alpha的信息素凶猛地包裹着Omega，将他紧紧地围绕在自己的狩猎范围中心。Tony挺起上半身，将下巴放在Steve的头顶：“来吧。好队长，该重返赛场了……还没结束呢。”

Tony的背接触到床铺时，Steve将自己退出了一点。在两人迅速而默契地调整好姿势后，Alpha立刻毫无保留地将自己全部送入了温暖湿润的屁股里。从交合处溢出的粘液让Tony整个私处都又湿又滑，Steve抓揉那两团挺翘软肉的力度不自觉开始放大。他推挤揉捏着它们，将它们狠狠地摁在自己的档上。然后高速地耸动着腰部在Omega的内腔口反复地小幅度进出。

早就被操到松软的穴口在Steve的进攻下毫无抵抗能力。即使Tony绷紧了小腹，想要绷紧每一寸可运用的部位让体内的活物停下。却任然无法阻拦龟头反复破开敏感的内腔口，直到那扇总爱紧闭的小门彻底打开。大脑被一波波地快感不断冲击，Tony全身都失去了力气。连翘起的阴茎都只是斜抵在Steve的腹肌上无力关注，任凭其顺着对方的动作不断被推挤，并不断吐出透明的前液。

他被从体内升腾的欲望给笼罩了。只能完全丧失理智地抓扯着Steve的金发，同时嘴里冒出一大堆含糊不清地呻吟和抱怨。即使是超级士兵也只能捕捉到一些“太快了”、“慢点”、“停下”、之类的，还有不断重复的“Steve”与一大堆与性有关的脏话。Steve没法分出心来矫正Tony的口不遮言，他干脆直接堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，吸住对方停不下来的舌头。

他要掌握Omega的每一次呼吸和全部快感。


End file.
